Tree processing devices for delimbing and topping trees are generally known in the prior art of the forestry and tree harvesting industry. It is known to mount a delimber, topping saw and side saw on a single trailer for transporting purposes to facilitate tree processing. The topping saw as well as the side saw require a saw blade of a length sufficient to cut trees with substantial diameters.
In the past tree processing devices have utilized housings as part of the frames used to cover the aforementioned saw blades. The principal reason for using housings in connection with frames is to protect operators and bystanders from the saw blades as they pivot to a raised position.
However, the height of the housings in the transport position causes problems when such housings encounter low bridges, power lines, and other obstacles during transporting of the tree processing apparatus. Nevertheless, the height of the aforementioned housings is necessary to facilitate the required lengths of saw blades required to cut trees with large diameters. As a result, the forestry and tree harvesting industries need a housing which will allow them to clear low objects during the transporting of a tree processing apparatus.